Apartment rentals in Fairview run $\$$0.90 per square foot. Jillian has determined that she can afford $\$$630 per month for rent. What is the largest apartment, in square feet, she should consider at the given rate?
Solution: Let the size of the apartment be $s$.  The cost will be $0.9s$.  The maximum comes when this is $630$, so

$$630=0.9s\Rightarrow s=\boxed{700}$$

square feet.